


Siblings

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #InYourSkin, (WTF?), Alpha Margot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Mason, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: Omega Mason Verger is the yougest of the Verger Siblings. He goes to Hannibal's Office and talks about how he had to secure his heritage, so his homosexual Alpha sister hadn't to worry about it.





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I startled myself awake from a very disturbing dream of Margot and Mason Verger standing next to each other, but Mason's belly being round and ripe with pups, so I had to write it for the #InYourSkin Fest, but I'm in the middle of test at college so I'm supposed to be studding and such. so this is a dream ficlet, written in a hurry.
> 
> as always it was not betaed, so every mistake is mine.

Hannibal opened his office door to Mason Verger. The little Omega let himself into the space and took sit in his designated spot. His arm has healed already but he seems plumper and glowy.

-Good day, Dr. Lecter- he says, looking up at Hannibal who only acknowledges him as he sits.  
-Good Day, Mason, you seem in better health since our last appointment.- Hannibal responds, taking his sit in front of him.

-Is kind of you to notice, a lot has happened since the last time I was able to come to your office.- Mason respond with a kind of smug expression on his face.

Hannibal could notice something different in his scent, still sweet and unmated, but slightly fresher, something that reminds him of Margot’s Alpha scent.  
He does his best not to give himself away as he tries to identify this new change in him.

-Are you planning in talking about this happenings during today’s session or is there something else you want to discuss?- Hannibal asks looking directly into his eyes.

Mason smiles slyly, like someone who has a secret that gives them power. 

-Well, Dr. Lecter, you know my father and sister are quite- He takes a small pause before continuing -Peculiar in their preferences.-

Hannibal nods, lowering his sight to his notebook.

-Well, after our father’s death. As you know, Margot became the only heir of our family, as an omega I played no preference in Father’s eye, unless I was able to provide a Verger heir.- he explains-

-Yes, I’m aware of this- Hannibal interjects.

-Were you aware that Margot is a homosexual? That she only mates with other alphas?- 

Hannibal raised his gaze to Mason, he was aware of this, but it isn’t ethical to discuss his patients with each other. -Pardon?-

Mason sports a fake innocent expresion -My poor father, bless his soul wherever it is, never believed me when I told him that Margot would never give him the Heir he’d always wanted as she would never be able to breed with another Alpha. But now that he’s gone, I needed means to secure our heritage-

Hannibal’s expression obscurs a little, not wanting to believe that he is following what Mason’s telling him.  
-And what does this means might have been?-

-Well…- Mason starts, Fidgeting with the spot where he had stabbed Hannibal’s chair the last time he was there. -We needed a Verger Heir, one my sister would never be able to procure on her own, right? So I procured us one-

Hannibal looks at him, leans a bit forward enticing him to continue. Mason snorts a little but indulges him.

-It wasn’t as Hard as you may think, I just had her called into my chambers when I was in pre-heat, had her injected with a rut inducer drug and… you could guess the rest on your own-

Hannibal tries to do the opposite, but it’s difficult to obscure the images of the Verger siblings coupling, Mason’s preference for violence made him think of Margot tied up to bed, him taking her knot, milking her seed to maximise the probabilities of getting pregnant.  
He closes his eyes in an attempt to push the thoughts away, Margot coming up from her rut to find her knot stuck inside her brother. It must have been terrible for her.

-Where is Margot now?- Hannibal asked.

-At home- Mason answers flatly -She’s recovering from her Vasectomy, we… Agreed, that one heir was enough, don’t you think, Dr. Lecter?- 

-I can only guess- Hannibal’s response, it’s hard to encounter such a mind in an Omega, so vicious and violent, he only wishes he could get rid of him in short and long term.

Hannibal looks at his watch, and before he can say anything Mason’s getting on his feet. -Is it Time already, Dr? I think that Next week you should make time to see my dear Sister, she may be in need of some assistance getting to terms with our new arrangement.- he says caressing his slightly rounder belly.

Hannibal noded and showed him to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got to enjoy something about it and that it wasn't a complete waste of time.
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
